


Saved

by Kolbs



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: 2x10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24280231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kolbs/pseuds/Kolbs
Summary: Michael saves Alex
Kudos: 25





	Saved

Michael stormed in to the room worried about what he would find after taking the two guards at door with Kyle following close behind. Alex was sitting with his head against the wall, he looked terrible with a black eye and blood dried down his cheek, his prosthetic was missing and his ankle was chained to a post that was drilled in the middle of the ground.

Michael ran over and knelt down in front of Alex, “Alex! Alex!” Michael tried to get Alex to wake up patting his cheek.

Alex opened his eyes and stared at Michael startled, “Guerin, I didn’t tell them anything I swear. They tried but I didn’t sa-“  
“Hey, hey, hey, it’s ok, Im not worried about that right now, where are you hurt?” Michael asked patting him down as he scanned his eyes up and down Alex’s body and used his powers to open the cuff.  
“I just want to go home,” Alex said sighing putting his head back against the wall.  
“I know you do but Kyles going to check you out and make sure we don’t have to go to the hospital, ok?” He said motioning for Kyle to come closer without looking away from Alex.  
Alex looked at Michael with wide eyes, “No, no hospital, I’m fine,” he said coughing and wincing.  
“Yeah, you look just peachy, Private. If Kyle says hospital we are going to hospital,” he said resolutely.  
Alex just sighed and shook his head wincing as Kyle prodded around.  
“Alex, I really hate to say it but I can’t fix these injuries myself without proper equipment.”  
Alex sighed and rolled his head towards Michael, “Please, Michael I just want to go home,”  
“Ya and we will as soon as we take a little jog on over to the hospital and get checked out huh?” Michael said reaching out and pushing Alex’s unkempt hair behind his ear.  
Alex nodded and reached out his hands for Michael and Kyle to help him up,”  
“How’d you find me?”  
“Just a little detective work, I would give Max a run for his money, maybe I should’ve become the cop,”  
Kyle let out a loud laugh as Michael glared over at him.  
“It’s a long story, we will have lots of time to talk about it at hospital,” Kyle said patting Alex on the back when he groaned as they left the room.  
Michael took one last look at the room with the dried blood on ground and the chain and sighed in relief as he realized it could’ve been so much worse. Glad Alex was talking and complaining about hospital visit as they were leaving room.


End file.
